Nearing the END
by squirrel power
Summary: Amy, Dan, and someone else( I'm not going to tell you that's how evil i am. MHA HA HA ) must unite the branches. seams possible. They must become a big happy family. IMPOSSIBLE. it is my first so by nice, no flames. PLEASE READ. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . ..
1. Chapter 1

39 Clues Contest Amy's PoV

You wake up in a hotel room. You look around you. The room is empty. On the mirror is a note written in thick black marker. It says, " The final clue is just around the corner. Be careful!"You hear a knock on the door. Your heart is thumping in your chest. You look through the peephole.

"DAN! Who's the door?" I yelled. Why does everyone, have to come so early. It was 5:00 o'clock, people need their sleep, it is very important.

"I'm going, I'm going… What do you want?" The man handed him a letter, then ran away as fast as a cheetah. I will probably find out later.

"Can you open it?" Dan said. Half asleep, you could totally tell. His eyes were barely open, and his hair looked like a rat's nest. I probably looked the same. The letter had no address, the person who sent it, probably didn't want a reply. (Told you I would find out later.)It only had four words on it. Talk about a waste of paper. The letter said "Look at the mirror." So naturally we looked at the mirror. On the Small circle shaped mirror written I thick black marker, " The final clue is just around the corner. Be careful!"

"It would have been easier to just put that in the letter, don't you think? This last clue seams easy enough." Dan said, back to his usually annoying self.

"Dan, I think you missed the last part..." I whispered. The Hotel's Capet was red with a pretty pattern, nut the only colors were red, and red. So the note blended in, it said in" Trust each other. You have to work together, Tomas, Ekaterina, Janus, Lucian."

" Now that is going to be hard…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy PoV

"You know who to call Dan, right?" I said. Looking at Dan, with fear in my eyes.

"Ghostbusters?" Dan said. But it sounded more like a question, than a statement. I handed him my computer, because he has a photo graphic memory so he remembers everyone's email. Dan went on Gmail, and sent a email to everyone.

To: 9 people

From: DanTheMan

Dear people who are reading this email,

EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!

Again I repeat, EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!

You must trust us; please it is the only way to find the last clue. If you want to end the misery, the fighting, and the dying. Just end the clue hunt. Amy and I have found the last clue. On Friday, Meet us at 10:00 PM. At Still Middle school in Illinois. No weapons, this is not a fight. Trust us. Come alone no bodyguards or guardians.

From, Amy, and Dan

But mostly Dan.

It took about half an hour for everyone to reply:

To: DanTheMan

From: THEWIZZZ

Wazzzup Cuz! You better be telling the truth. I am at the airport right now, getting ready to fly over there. See you soon cuz!

From,

Jonah Wizzard

To: DanTheMan

From: TheKabraFamily ** ( A/NJust Ian and Natalie, Isabel is still in prison.)**

Dear Daniel and Amy,

We are coming, but why not in a fancy restaurant, or inside the school? I don't want to get my clothes dirty; they cost more than your life! I am not happy about it but you have the last clue, so there is no more clues left.

From, Natalie and Ian

To: DanTheMan

From: TheStarlingbunch

Dear Dan and Amy,

WE trust you, and we will come. But we r broke so can we stay with you and form an alliance? I hope we can be friends after the clue hunt has ended. Bye, see you soon!

Sincerely,

Sinead, Ned, and Ted

To: DanTheMan

From: Musiclover227

It's great to hear from you again! I would love to come but I might be a little late. I want to finish my cooking class in Paris! ;). See you as soon as possible! Bye!

From, Nellie

To: DanTheMan

From: hamsterzz

Hey Guys! I will be the only one coming. The rest of my family thinks it's a trap. Is that OK? Will I be there long or is it for one day only? Bye see you on Friday

From, Ham

To: DanTheMan

From: Classified

Seriously Dan? Don't you know that I am In the room next door, working on Cahill business. Sometimes I wonder how you have survived the clue hunt. . . .

From, Uncle Fiske

**On my computer, it shows that I typed four pages. I have typed 457 words, and counting if anyone, reviews and says that it is to small. I will seriously ****FREAK OUT.**


End file.
